New Parenthood
by Kristen3
Summary: Days after David's birth, Niles and Daphne are both feeling overwhelmed by the new challenges. But a late-night conversation leads to healing for both of them. One-shot.


Niles awoke to the sound of his son's cries on the baby monitor. He immediately looked over at Daphne. She remained asleep. He considered waking her, but decided not to. They had only come home from the hospital a few days ago. With Martin and Ronee on their honeymoon, and Frasier in Chicago, Niles and Daphne were taking care of David all by themselves. Niles' heart ached as he remembered how much of that time he'd spent in his study, while Daphne did everything by herself. After allowing himself a moment to admire his wife's beauty, he quietly got out of bed and went to check on the baby.

Daphne rolled over in her sleep. She reached over, intending to take Niles' hand in hers. But there was nothing there. She put on her robe and stumbled blindly out into the hallway. The sound of muffled voices led her to the nursery. How could she not know that David needed her? Motherhood was much, much harder than she'd ever thought it would be. She loved her son with all her heart, but she'd barely had a moment to herself in the past several days. Stress had taken its toll on her body, not to mention her mood. She'd been angry and cross with Niles. She felt awful for the things she'd said. Niles loved her more than anyone ever had, definitely more than she deserved. And how had she responded? By taking all her frustrations out on her husband, who was simply doing the best he could to take care of her and the baby.

She reached the nursery and stood in the doorway. In the dim light, she could see Niles holding David in his arms, gently swaying him back and forth. His voice was soft and soothing. "I know how scary this must be, compared to where you've been. But you don't have to worry about a thing. Your mommy and I love you very much, and we're going to do our very best to take care of you." David's cries continued. "Sh," Niles whispered. He placed a gentle kiss on his son's forehead. "I know I haven't been a very good father. But, you see, you're not the only one who's scared. I've never been a father before. I want to be a good one, because I know how important that is for a little boy."

Daphne entered the room. "You're a wonderful father."

In the darkness, Niles blushed. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I was a bit worried when I realized you weren't in bed. But it looks like everything is just fine." She smiled.

"Oh, Daphne, I'm so sorry! I've been burying myself in paperwork and leaving you to do all of this yourself. I promise I'll start doing my best to help."

Daphne walked over to him, caressing his cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for. Being a mum for the first time is awfully overwhelming. But I had no right to be so angry with you. I know that you love David as much as I do. You've certainly shown that tonight."

Niles looked down at the baby in his arms. "Daphne, look at him! He really _is_ perfect, isn't he?"

Daphne's heart warmed, remembering his excitement at the vet's office when David was born. "He's precious. Taking care of him has been exhausting, but I wouldn't trade it for the world." For a moment, she watched her son in silence. He seemed to have calmed down. "We should let him get back to sleep," she whispered.

Niles nodded. He carefully walked over to the bassinet. He placed David inside, making sure he was covered by a blanket. "Sleep well, son. I love you."

Once Niles' hands were free, Daphne reached over and took hold of one of them. She leaned down into the bassinet. "Goodnight, my little angel."

They walked out of the nursery, hand in hand. When the door was closed behind them, Niles turned to his wife. "I meant what I said in there. I'm going to start helping you as much as I can. I can't stand the thought of you being under so much stress."

Daphne kissed him deeply. "Let's not talk about that now. All I want to do is fall asleep in your arms."

Niles kissed her forehead. He took a moment to inhale the scent of her shampoo. "My love, I can't think of anything I'd like more."

Daphne took his hand once again and led him back into their room. As she did, she smiled to herself. Parenthood definitely came with its share of challenges. She could see how it might easily tear a couple apart. But for a couple such as herself and Niles, the struggle only made them appreciate what they had even more. Tonight, she would show Niles just how much she appreciated him.

**The End**


End file.
